Sexo con mi ¿padre?
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Que es lo peor que te puede pasar si te enamoras de un hombre Que sea tu padre¿ pero si no es tu verdadero padre? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: BellaStarkStewart**

**Título: Sexo con mi ¿padre?.**

**Rated: M**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Pov Bella:**

**Estaba acostada en el patio trasero leyendo uno de los libros que me presto mi padre "La mecánica del corazón" y escuchando Para Elisa de Beethoven esa canción me recordaba la vez que descubrí que estaba enamorada de mi padre si sé que suena enfermo pero solo se dio la cosa y termine enamorada de mi padre mi tía Alice y mi Tía Rosalie son las únicas que saben que estoy enamorada de mi padre cuando me obligaron a decirles que era lo que me pasaba que por que me ponía súper celosa de la novia plástica modelo de mi padre Tania Denali alias Zorra Denali no se enojaron ni me regañaron eso se me hiso raro ya que dijeron que era hora de decirme la verdad bueno déjenme presentarme. **

**Me llama Isabella Rosalie Cullen Hale tengo 15 años y soy hija de Edward Cullen y Alexis Rene Hale, mis tíos por parte de mi papá son Emmett Cullen y Alice Cullen, y por parte de mi mamá son Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale ambos gemelos. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años por lo que se dé su muerte es que un auto se estrelló en el carro donde venían ella y mi padre, mi madre murió al instante sin antes decirle algo a mi padre una verdad por lo que mi padre me ha dicho pero siempre que le pregunto qué fue lo que le dijo mi mamá dice que le dijo que siempre me amo que desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada yo la verdad no creo que esa sea la verdad que él dice que ella le dijo antes de morir bueno desde la muerte de mi madre tía Rose me ha cuidado pero siempre he sentido una conexión así de madre e hija ni con mi abuela Esme madre de mi papá ni con mi abuela Roxana madre de mi mamá.**

**Bueno sigamos con la historia como decía estaba acostada en el césped traía uno de mis conjuntos favoritos un vestido de la boutique de mi tía Alice era color verde agua y unas sandalias marrones con una cadena dorada y traía accesorios dorados. **

**De pronto escuche un carro acercarse a la casa y supuse que era mi padre. **

–**Mi amor ya llegue-me grito y yo salí a recibirlo pero pare en seco cuando me di cuenta que Tania estaba a su lado.**

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-le pregunte sin siquiera devolverle el saludo.-Me dijiste que ya la ibas a volver a traer.-le dije mirándolo y hablándole fríamente.**

**-Isabella no seas grosera con Tania ella va estar aquí las veces que yo quiera y si no estoy aquí cuando ella venga no quiero que seas grosera con ella escuchaste.-me dijo con un tono con el que nunca me había hablado y solo por defenderla a ella.**

**-¿Sabes qué Tania?-le pregunte y ella negó-Nunca le creas nada a este Señor-le dije señalando a Edward qué en estos momentos me veía asombrado –Por qué nunca cumple con su palabra.-Al terminar de decir eso sentí como una mano se estrellaba en mi rostro y como un líquido rojo empezaba a salirme del labio el olor a oxido y a sal inundaron inmediatamente mis fosas nasales, voltee a ver a Edward que en ese momento me veía con enojo y sus facciones empezaron a cambiar al ver lo que había hecho del enojo paso a ser afligido.**

**-Bella oh por dios en verdad lo lamento déjame verte-el intento tocarme pero yo retrocedí por instinto-No nena no te voy hacer daño.-Yo solo lo voltee a ver con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.**

**-Me parece que ya escogió con quien quedarse, lamento las molestias que le he dado de verdad no se preocupe me iré hoy mismo de su casa.-Le dije con la poca voz que me quedaba, al terminar de decir esto y me eche a correr a mi cuarto escuchando como me gritaba al entrar a mi habitación que tenía la cama en medio con colchas blancas y cojines morados que combinaban con la cabecera de la cama, tenía una lámpara verde que daba hacia la cama enfrente de la cama había un perro de plástico(N/A no sé de qué es el perro pero se ve de plástico) las paredes estaban pintadas colores y una banca también de colores a lado de la cama había una mesa blanca donde había una lámpara también de colores me fui al baño directamente y me lave la herida del labio y pude ver un moretón debajo de mi ojo derecho, después de limpiarme la herida agarre mi celular y le marque a mi tía Rose.**

**-Bueno- contestaron del otro lado de la línea.**

**-Tía...Rose...puedes...venir...po...por...m.i-Le dije entrecortadamente.**

**-¿Cielito que paso?¿Cariño te encuentras bien?-dijo con voz preocupada.**

**-Por favor tía no hagas preguntas solo ven ¿sí?-le dije con suplica en la voz. **

**-Salgo para allá inmediatamente-Me dijo con voz decidida y después de eso colgó.**

**Agarre una bolsa y agarre la ropa que tía Alice y tía Rosalie me habían regalado que era casi toda por no decir toda mi ropa termine de guardarla solo deje afuera lo que me iba a poner que era una camisa de cuadros, con un pantalón de mezclilla y mis converse, me metí a bañar después de 15 minutos salí y me vestí tocaron la puerta de la casa y supuse que era mi tía Rosalie así que tome mis maletas y fui directo a la sala donde sabía que se armaría la tercer guerra mundial. En cuanto llegue a la sala vi a Edward ver feo a mi tía.**

**-Tía ya estoy lista ya nos podemos ir-le dije y en ese momento los dos me voltearon a ver.**

**-Bella cariño le explicaba a tu padre que no te podrás venir a quedar a mi casa porque tu tío Emmett y yo vamos ir a parís esta semana y volvemos dentro de un mes.-Hay no dios me ha de odiar porque me tendré que quedar con el esperen esta mi tía Alice.**

**-No te preocupes tía yo me puedo ir con la tía Alice o con mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.-le dije esperando que con uno de ellos me pudiera quedar.**

**-Isabella tu tía se va el sábado de luna de miel con Jasper y tus abuelos a Miami no sería correcto que cancelaran sus planes porque tu solo quieres irte a vivir con uno.-me dijo mi padre haciéndome sentir mal lo que hiso que agachara la cabeza.-Y aparte tu y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.-dijo mirando mis maletas.**

**-Bueno cariño yo ya me voy no creo que necesiten de mi ayuda en estos momentos adiós Bella hasta pronto Edward-mi padre la acompaño a la salida mientras yo agarraba mis maletas lo más rápido que podía y subía las escaleras cuando una voz me llamaba.**

**-¿Isabella a donde crees que vas? usted señorita y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-me dijo con voz firme.**

**-Usted y yo no tenemos que hablar todo ya está más claro que nada tal vez le pida a uno de mis amigo si me deja irme con él o ella hasta que encuentre donde vivir, solo necesito que me aguante a lo mucho una semana no saldré de mi cuarto se lo prometo.-le dije conteniendo el chanto pero de repente él me había volteado hacia él y me estaba abrazando.**

**-nena perdóname por todo no era mi intención decir eso ni golpearte por favor bebé perdóname te lo pido de rodillas si esto no sirve pero por favor no te vayas nena perdóname de verdad no volveré hacer nada así por favor no me dejes no te vayas por favor-A este punto yo ya lloraba a mares junto con él.**

**-Está bien papi pero ya no llores por favor no llores por mi culpa no debes estar así perdóname tu a mí sé que fui una estúpida pero por favor no me dejes te prometo que no volveré hacer nada que te haga enojar pero por favor deja de llorar.-Le dije ya a este grado yo también estaba pidiendo disculpas de todo lo que había hecho para que él se enojara. **

**Después de una hora ya estábamos como si nada hubiera pasado hablando que había subido en mis notas**

**-Nena hace rato te hablo una amiga una tal Ángela que si vamos a su cumpleaños.-dijo mirándome-Y yo le conteste que si espero que no te importe.**

**-No pa no importa de hecho yo te iba a preguntar si podíamos ir es que Angla cumple 16 años y pues le van hacer tipo fiesta de 15 años así que tenemos que ir muy elegantes-le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-Bueno la verdad no sé si me quisiste decir que no soy elegante pero bueno ya hay que irse a arreglar no quiero estar apurándote más **

**al rato-Ok eso si fue raro a que yo no soy tía Alice y si fue raro.**

**-Ok pero no te tienes que preocupar por nada recuerda que yo no soy tu hermana le dije mientras me paraba para irme a mi cuarto para arreglarme-Y yo soy la que debería preocuparme te tardas más que mi tía y eso ya es exagerar.-El solo se limitó a sonreírme y se paró y fue a su habitación. **

**3 HORAS DESPUES.**

**Si como dije mi papa se tarda más que yo arreglándose y eso que es hombre no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si fuera mujer bueno vamos a ver mi vestimenta traía un vestido azul corto, con unos zapatos negros, una cartera negra y una collar de diamantes, de pronto escuche unas pisadas voltee y ahí estaba mi papá con un traje muy bonito.**

**-Padre te pasas te tardaste solo 1hora más que yo es un nuevo record-le dije jugando con él.**

**-Jajaja mira como me rio-dijo fingiendo la risa.-te vez hermosa hoy Nena antes de ir a la fiesta de tu amiga tenemos que pasar a la casa de tus abuelos.-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos con ternura o era ¿amor?.**

**-Ok pero pensándolo bien déjame marcarle a Ángela para decirle que no vamos a ir.-Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Ok princesa te espero en el auto no vamos en el lamborghini.-me dijo mientras agarraba las llaves del carro e iba por él.**

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**-Papá ya está todo en orden dijo que no importaba que no me preocupara-le dije cuando me subí al auto.**

**-Qué bueno, tu abuela me llamo y me dijo que va a hacer en la casa de tu mad…. tía Rosalie-Es mi imaginación o estuvo a punto de decir madre.**

**En todo el camino que duro más o menos 10 minutos ninguno de los 2 pudo decir una sola palabra .Cuando llegamos mi abuela nos abrió la puerta y nos dijo que en un rato llegaban los demás, todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí mi padre no solo mi mano eso era un calvario para mí por cada vez que me tocaba hacia que me recorriera una corriente eléctrica después de unos veinte minutos llegaron los demás se sentaron en la sala y mi abuela no paraba de decir que todo lo que habían ello era porque me amaban eso no me estaba gustando se escuchaba que no estaba bien que lo que me iban a revelar era de suma importancia.**

**-Hija antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto fue porque te queremos y si te lastimamos no era nuestra intención-Dijo esta vez el abuelo.-Perdona si somos muy bruscos contigo pero lo que pasa es que ya no podemos seguir callando esto pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me concedía decirte esto ni a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y tu abuela solo a Edward y a Rosalie así que Rosalie puedes empezar a hablar.- Dijo mirando a mi tía Rosalie que estaba más pálida que un fantasma.**

**-Bella cariño mi niña tu una vez me preguntaste que como tu padre pudo embarazar a mi hermana Alexis ya que cuando tu ibas a nacer Edward tenía 14 años es que esa simple razón es porque Alexis no es tu verdadera madre si no yo.- En esa confesión me quede en shock no podía caber en mi asombro.**

**-Y yo no soy tu verdadero padre-Dijo esa voz OMG Edward no era mi padre lo voltee a ver asombrada.**

**-¿Entonces quien es mi padre?-Pregunte y voltee a ver a Emmett el negó con la cabeza-¿Madre quien es mi padre?.-ella levanto la vista y pude ver que no paraba de llorar.**

**-Tu padre se llama Royce King el abuso de mi cuando tenía 16años y dos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti yo quería tenerte pero mi madre dijo que solo arruinarías mi vida y yo tenía una hermana un año mayo que yo que estaba saliendo en ese entonces con Edward y pues ella me había contado que ella y Edward ya se habían acostado y mi madre tomo a decisión de que Alexis le dijera a Edward que está embarazada y pues a mí me mandaron a un internado y Alexis resulto que si estaba embarazada pero su bebé murió a las horas haber nacido y como era niña igual que tú a mamá se le fue fácil sobornar a una de las enfermeras para que te hiciera pasar por la bebita de Edward y Alexis y a mí me dijeron que mi bebé había muerto al nacer los únicos que conocían la verdad era Alexis, mi madre, la enfermera y Carlisle pero ellos juraron callar por mi madre pero el día de la muerte de Alexis ella no aguantaba más así que se lo dijo a Edward minutos antes de morir.-Termino de decir eso y empezó a llorar así que me acerque a ella para abrazarla.**

**-No llores mami yo dentro de mí siempre supe que tú eras mi mamá y siempre te he querido como tal.-Y es verdad siempre la quise como mi madre.**

**-Gracias hija-me dijo y me abrazo más fuerte-creo que es hora que hables con Edward-eso me lo susurro en el oído.-Bueno creo que Isabella y Edward necesitan hablar es hora de que se vayan.-dijo eso mientras todos se acercaban a abrazarme.**

**30 MÁS TARDE. **

**Ya aviamos llegado a la casa en un incómodo silencio.**

**-Creo que es mejor que hablemos mañana ya es muy tarde.-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras era ahora o nunca.**

**-¡Edward espera¡-exclame mientras lo volteaba ya que quedo enfrente de mi lo bese y el me respondió inmediatamente me cargo estilo novia y me llevo hacia su cuarto donde me deposito en medio de la gran cama –Te amo- le dije en el oído mientras el besaba mi cuello pero paro brutalmente.**

**-¿Que dijiste?-dijo mientras se separaba de mí y empezaba a caminar alrededor del cuarto. **

–**Lo que escuchaste te amo siempre te he amado pero aquí la cuestión es si tú me amas a mí-le dije parándome de la cama me volteo a ver con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me mataba pero lo que dijo a continuación me dijo en shock. **

–**Más que mi propia vida-terminando de decir eso me volvió a besar pero esta vez agarrándome del trasero y yo en el acto enrolle mis piernas en su cintura-No sabes cuánto he esperado esto –me dijo mientras me volvía a poner en el piso.**

–**Se cuánto he esperado yo así que me puedo hacer una idea-le dije mientras desabrochaba su camisa-Hazme tuya-Le dije cuando empecé a besar su pecho. **

–**Eso pensaba hacer con o sin tu permiso-Dijo mientras me bajaba el cierre del vestido y me lo quitaba –Por dios ya veo que si te sirven esas clases de Karate y horas en el gimnasio porque tienes el mejor abdomen que he visto en mi vida aunque esto-dijo mientras besaba mi piercing en el ombligo-No estaba aquí antes de tu cumpleaños hace tres meses exactamente.-dijo mientras volvía a atacar mis labios-Me encanta esta ropa interior en tu cuerpo pero me gustara más verla regada, pero antes y el piercing.-dijo mientras me quitaba uno de los zapatos y besaba con pasión mi pequeño pie. **

–**Regalo…de…Alice-dije con dificulta debido a la excitación que tenía. **

–**Esa pixie tenía que poner el conejo de play boy –dijo mientras subía por mi pierna hasta mi muslo donde me empezó a lamer hasta llegar a mis bragas y dio una olida-hueles delicioso-metió un dedo en mi vagina y después lo saco- y también sabes delicioso.-Me quito las bragas empezó lamerme primero metiendo un dedo y después fue aumentando creo que tenía su mano entera entrando y saliendo de mi vagina**

–**Edward más rápido…oh no pares…más Edward más rápido…tus dedos…oh son largos-es lo único que salía de mi boca pero d repente sentí que cambiaba sus dedos por su lengua-OH ED…ME…COORROO-Y me corrí en su boca-Ed por favor no aguatare más te necesito dentro de mí ya-Le grite.**

–**Bella princesa va dolerte al principio pero te prometo que disfrutaras después-dijo mientras se colocaba en mi entrada _por dios es enorme_**

**Pensé cuando vi como Edward entraba en mi fue de las sensaciones más dolorosas y placenteras de mi vida.-Dios te sientes tan estrecha, empezare a moverme lento muy lento al principio.-Y así fue se empezó a mover lento demasiado lento. **

–**Ed…más rápido…más fuerte…solo hazlo-y así empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte hasta que sentí que iba a volver a explotar.-Ed vente conmigo…lléname de tu semen…-le susurre y lo apreté más. **

–**Oh nena te sientes genial cuando me aprietas.-Me dijo para empezar a moverse más rápido incrementando el placer llegamos los dos gritando el nombre uno del otro salió de mi me volteo a ver – Isabela Rosalie Hale ¿me arias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?.-mostrándome un anillo que no sé de dónde lo saco yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza**

**5 años después**

**Ya han pasado 5 años desde que me entere de la verdad y Edward y yo somos las personas más felices del mundo digamos que después de hacer el amor y recuperar la cordura recordamos que no habíamos usado protección y después de 1 mes nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y no de uno si no de cuatro a los cuales llamamos **

**Anthony Jared Zein Cullen Hale **

**Edward Alexander Demetri Cullen Hale**

**Diana Samantha Renessme Cullen Hale**

**Rosalie Isabella Danielle **

**Y que puedo decir soy la mujer más feliz del mundo tengo un esposo que me ama y a unos hijos maravillosos que amamos con todo el corazón.**

**Chicas busco beta interesada de un Review **

**Les gusto dejen un Review **

**Fotos en mi perfi**

.


	2. NA

Nota de la autora:

Sé que esto no se debe de escribir y lamento si decepcione a unas pensando que era capitulo

Pero había algo que quería preguntarles. ¿Les gustaría que en esta historia hubiera un capitulo narrado por Edward? Dejen su respuesta en un comentario.

BellaStarkStewart


	3. Pov Edward

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Título: Sexo con mi ¿padre?

Rated: M

Pareja: Edward y Bella

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece.

Pov Edward:

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo una "hija" llamada Isabella Rosalie Cullen Hale, una "novia" si se le puede llamar así ya que nuestra relación no es verdadera, ya que ella es lesbiana, su nombre es Tania Denali, ella y mi hija no se llevan muy bien que digamos, ya que Bella (que es el sobrenombre de mi "hija") le decía zorra cada vez que la veía, Tania bueno ella simplemente se quería acercar a Bella, para poder conocerla mejor.

Estaba en la oficina de la empresa de mi familia que estaba en la industria de la moda, cuando Jessica mi secretaria entro a la oficina.

-Señor Culllen, ya llegó la señorita Denali.-Me dijo mientras se acomodaba su muy profundo escote, disimuladamente.

-Bien, hazla pasar.-Le dije cortantemente.

-Enseguida señor.-Dijo un poco malhumorada, ya que no le había visto su escote, escuche unos pasos de tacones acercándose a la oficina, "_Tania"_ pensé , y no me equivoque solo levantar la vista vi a una mujer de 29 años, pelo rubio, ojos azules, 1.60 de alto, buen cuerpo, una verdadera belleza la considerarían muchos hombre, lastima era lesbiana, Tania trabajaba en la empresa o mi empresa como publicitaria y modelo. Estaba vestida con una blusa de rayas negras y blancas tenía un profundo escote y resaltaba su pequeña cintura, un pantalón acampanado gris, zapatos de tacón de aguja, una chaqueta amarilla, pulseras plateadas en su mano derecha y un bolcito.

-Hola Tania.-La salude cuando se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Hola Ed.-Me devolvió el saludo ella-Vine a ver si me acompañas a comer.

-Claro, de hecho ya iba de salida cuando entraste.-Le dije mientras me paraba y le extendía la mano cortésmente- ¿Te parece bien si comemos en mi casa?-Le pregunte volteándola a ver.

-Súper, hace mucho que no voy a tu casa.-Me respondió ella sonriente, no sabía cómo a Tania le gustaba ir a la casa cuando Bella la trataba tan mal.-De hecho hay algo de lo que quiero decirte es sobre nuestra "relación".-Dijo lo último con ironía.

-Claro vamos.-Le dije.-Jessica no voy a volver hasta mañana si llama alguien dile que he salido de viaje.-Le dije a mi secretaria al pasar por su lado.

-Entendido señor.-Dijo y volvió a lo que estaba.

_En el carro._

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Roxana?-le pregunte a Tania en cuanto nos subimos al carro. Por cierto Roxana es la pareja de Tania.

-Bien, de hecho eso es de lo que quería hablarte.-Dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.-Voy a rebelar mi sexualidad públicamente, estoy harta de ver a Rox sufrir porque no nos pueden ver juntas, y también ya no puedo verte sufrir a ti, porque tú a la persona que amas es a Bella.-A si estoy enamorado de Bella mi "hija".

-Tania no hablemos de eso ¿si?.-Le pregunte cuando detuve el auto, en un semáforo, la voltee a ver y vi que asentía.

_En la casa_

Estábamos entrando a la casa cuando Tania me detuvo, yo la voltee a ver.

-Edward creo que es hora de que le digan la verdad a Bella.-Dijo y siguió con su camino.

-Mi amor ya llegue.-Grite en cuanto entre y cerré la puerta, coloque a lado de Tania.

Vi a mi Bella correr hacia nosotros, pero en cuanto vio a Tania paro en seco.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-Dijo Isabella en tono muy grosero sin siquiera devolverme el saludo.-Me dijiste que ya no la traerías.-Me dijo recordándome esa estúpida promesa que le hice hace varios días atrás, mirándome fijamente y hablándome fríamente, se notaba que estaba enojada.

-Isabella no seas grosera con Tania, ella va estar aquí las veces que yo quiera y si no estoy aquí cuando ella venga no quiero que seas grosera con ella ¿escuchaste?-Le pregunte en un tono muy enojado y fuerte uno en el que nunca le había hablado pero ya me tenía arto su actitud.

-¿Sabes qué Tania?-Le pregunto isabella a Tania la cual negó -Nunca le creas nada a este Señor-Dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo y yo me quedaba muy sorprendido, por dichas palabras–Por qué nunca cumple con su palabra.-No se fue lo que me paso pero cuando termino de decir eso mi mano se estampo contra su mejilla, de lo único que fui consiente fue que me voltee a ver y todo el enojo quedo atrás a ver lo que había hecho, vi que de su labio empezaba a salir sangre y que sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos.

-Bella oh por dios en verdad lo lamento déjame verte-Le dije e intente acercarme a ella para revisarle la herida, provocada por el golpe que le di, pero ella retrocedió -No nena no te voy hacer daño.-Ella me volteo a ver y pude sentir mi alma en mis pies cuando vi salir lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos color verde.

-Me parece que ya escogió con quien quedarse, lamento las molestias que le he dado de verdad no se preocupe me iré hoy mismo de su casa.-Me dijo eso y yo ya no supe que decir es como si en ese mismo instante hubiera muerto, vi que salió corriendo hacia su habitación, fue cuando reaccione.

-¡BELLA!-Le grite pero solo escuche como cerraba el pestillo de su puerta.

-no debiste haberle pegado.-Escuche que decía Tania a mi lado.

-¿Estas tratando de hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento? Lo estas logrando he-Le dije desquitándome con ella por lo que había hecho.

-Ed, no te compliques mas es hora de que Bella sepa la verdad, es momento que tú le digas tus sentimientos hacia ella.-La voltee a ver como si tuviera un tercer ojo.-No me mires así, ¿Qué tal si Bella siente lo mismo por ti? He visto cómo te mira, de la misma manera que tú la vez a ella y yo veo a Roxana.-Dijo se acercó a mí y me dijo en el oído- piensa lo que te dije, adiós tengo que volver a la oficina-me dijo me dio un beso en el cachete.

-No, no has comido deja te preparo algo rápido-Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina pero su mano me detuvo.

-Olvídalo, comeré algo camino a la oficina.-Me dijo, se dirigió a la puerta, me voltee a ver y dijo.-Recuerda lo que le prometiste a Alexis y a Rosalie.-Dijo eso y salió de mi casa.

___Minutos después._

Después de estar meditando las palabras de Tania durante unos minutos me di cuenta, que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Alexis el día de su muerte.

_Recuerdo de Edward (Ambiente en 12 de marzo del 2003)_

_Alexis y yo veníamos en el carro después de haber dejado a mi pequeña hija de 5años con su abuela._

_-Edward tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo Alexis con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz, solo me limite a asentir para que continuara -Be…Bell…n…no...es… tu hija…n.i.i..la…mía.-Dijo tartamudeando, pero entendí perfectamente sus palabras. Mi Bella, mi pequeña bebé de solo 5 añitos, no es mi hija.-Es hija de Rosalie.-Dijo ¡o por dios!_

_-¡¿COMÓ PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASÍ?! ¡¿NO TE IMPORTO QUE YO SUFRIERA?! ¡ERES EGOISTA ALEXIS!-le grite sin poder controlarme agarrando fuertemente del volante, pero es que ¡arg! Gruñí en mi interior._

_-Edward…-No termino de decir eso porque sentí como un auto se estampo en el nuestro. Voltee a ver a Alexis y vi que estaba sangrando.-Edward.-Lo dijo apenas en un susurro.-Prométeme que cuando Bella, tenga 15años le dirás toda la verdad. –Lo dijo como pudo ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre._

_-Alexis resiste voy a llamar a una ambulancia-Dije mientras sacaba mi celular y empezaba a marcar el número de la ambulancia, voltee a ver a Alexis y vi que estaba cerrando los ojos "Bueno, bueno, no corte lo rastrearemos" Dijeron al otro lado pero no me importó.-Alexis no cierres los ojos por favor.-Me miro suplicante, recordé lo que me pidió que le prometiera.-Lo prometo, pero tu lo veras, tú se lo dirás, no cierres los ojos, no los cierres.-Lo último lo dije en un susurro ya que se rindió y se dejó ir junto con lo demás, ya nada tenía sentido, ella no estaría para el cumpleaños número 15 de Bella, ni para cuando mi princesa empezara a reglar ni nada, Bella jamás volvería a ver a su "mami" , nunca volvería a ver a Alexis cepillando el cabello de Bella. ¿Qué haría, ahora?_

_Fin del recuerdo de Edward._

_Tal vez no amara a Alexis, pero si la quería y la apreciaba demasiado, decir que no me dolió su muerte seria mentir, tuve que salir adelante todo por mi Bella, su cara de dolor al saber que su padre había muerto fue un gran golpe para ella. Después del funeral de Alexis, me dirigí a Rosalie y la lleve afuera de la casa, ahí fue donde lo revelo todo, absolutamente todo. Decidí llamar a Alice que estaría con Rosalie._

_Llamada._

_-Alice.-Dije luego de que contestaron al otro lado de la línea._

_-Edward, ¿qué pasa?-Se escuchaba preocupada._

_-le revelare todo Alice, absolutamente todo, le diré que Rose es su mamá, que yo no soy su papá, todo.-Le dije soltándole todo de golpe._

_-¡¿Estás loco?!-Pregunto a lado de la línea._

_-Se lo prometí a Alexis-Me limite a decir-Pásame a Rose por favor._

_.No está, se dirige hacia tu casa.-Ok eso me callo de sorpresa.-Edward piensa bien lo que vas a ha…-No termino de hablar porque le colgué._

_Fin de la llamada._

_Me puse a pensar que tal vez Alice tenía razón, pero era hora de que Bella supiera toda la verdad. Esta tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado que estaban tocando la puerta, me dirigí a abrir._

_-Rosalie-Dije en forma de saludo a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí.-Pasemos a la sala._

_-Edward.-Ella me devolvió el saludo._

_-Le contare todo a Bella.-Le dije, en cuanto llegamos a la sala, yendo directo al grano, su cara palidecido._

_-No tienes, ningún derecho.-Me dijo viéndome feo. Le devolví la mirada. Sentí unas pisadas acercándose, "__Isabella" __pensé._

-Tía ya estoy lista ya nos podemos ir-Dijo dirigiéndose a Rosalie, ambos volteamos a verla.

-Bella cariño le explicaba a tu padre que no te podrás venir a quedar a mi casa porque tu tío Emmett y yo vamos ir a parís esta semana y volvemos dentro de un mes.-Si que buena mentirosa era Rosalie, vi como la cara de Isabella cambiaba a sorpresa, pero se compuso de un momento a otro.

-No te preocupes tía yo me puedo ir con la tía Alice o con mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.-Ahh esta niña va a creer que la voy a dejar ir así de fácil. Es la hora de intervenir Edward

-Isabella tu tía se va el sábado de luna de miel con Jasper y tus abuelos a Miami no sería correcto que cancelaran sus planes porque tu solo quieres irte a vivir con uno.- Le dije yo creo que demasiado brusco, porque agacho la cabeza.-Y aparte tu y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.-Dije, mirando interrogadoramente sus maletas.

-Bueno cariño yo ya me voy no creo que necesiten de mi ayuda en estos momentos adiós Bella hasta pronto Edward-Se despidió Rosalie y la acompañe a la salida.

-Hoy en la noche con la familia.-Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Y di media vuelta.

Al llegar a la sala vi a Isabella tratando de subir las escaleras.

-¿Isabella a donde crees que vas? usted señorita y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-Le dije con voz muy firme, para que se detuviera.

-Usted y yo no tenemos que hablar todo ya está más claro que nada tal vez le pida a uno de mis amigo si me deja irme con él o ella hasta que encuentre donde vivir, solo necesito que me aguante a lo mucho una semana no saldré de mi cuarto se lo prometo.-Me dijo, y por el tono de su voz podía apostar que estaba conteniendo el llanto, no pude resistirme me acerqué a ella, la gire hacia mí, la abrace.

-nena perdóname por todo no era mi intención decir eso, ni golpearte, por favor bebé perdóname te lo pido de rodillas si esto no sirve, pero por favor no te vayas nena perdóname de verdad no volveré hacer nada así, por favor no me dejes no te vayas por favor-Le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar a mares con ella.

-Está bien papi pero ya no llores por favor, no llores por mi culpa, no debes estar así, perdóname tu a mí sé que fui una estúpida, pero por favor no me dejes, te prometo que no volveré hacer nada que te haga enojar, pero por favor deja de llorar.-Me dijo ella, ella no tenía que pedirme disculpas de nada era yo el que le había pegado, y hablado tan golpeado.

Después de una hora ya estábamos hablando como si nunca hubiera pasado, me estaba contando cosas de la escuela, de que había subido sus notas, no me tenía que acordar de algo. Después menciono a sus amigas Taylor y Ángela, ¡bingo! Ya me acorde.

-Nena hace rato te hablo una amiga una tal Ángela que si vamos a su cumpleaños.-Dije mirándola fijamente -Y yo le conteste que si espero que no te importe.

-No pa no importa de hecho yo te iba a preguntar si podíamos ir es que Ángela cumple 16 años y pues le van hacer tipo fiesta de 15 años así que tenemos que ir muy elegantes.-Me dijo ella con esa hermosa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera. Esperen quiso decir ¿que yo no soy elegante?

-Bueno la verdad no sé si me quisiste decir que no soy elegante pero bueno ya hay que irse a arreglar no quiero estar apurándote más al rato-Ja tomate esa Bella, bueno todos sabemos que yo me tardo más en arreglarme.

-Ok pero no te tienes que preocupar por nada recuerda que yo no soy tu hermana le dije mientras me paraba para irme a mi cuarto para arreglarme, Y yo soy la que debería preocuparme te tardas más que mi tía y eso ya es exagerar.-Solo me limite a sonreírle, me pare y me fui a mi habitación.

Quería llamarle a mi madre ara que les dijera a los demás de lo que planeaba hacer.

_Llamada._

-Bueno.-contestaron al otro lado de la línea, después de tres timbres.-Edward querido ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá, como ya te abra dicho Rosalie planeo contarle toda la verdad a Bella.-Le dije directamente.

-Sí, hijo ya lo sé, pero creo que deberías de esperar más.-Dijo ella, hay esta de lado de Alice.

-Mamá, solo llama a los demás y diles que nos vemos ahí.-Le colgué

_Fin de la llamada_

_3horas después._

Como había dicho mi hija me tardo yo más en arreglarme que ella, me había puesto un traje gris/azulado, una camisa azul, corbata negra y zapatos negros, bueno no por nada era uno de los iconos masculinos más conocidos del mundo.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a mi Bella sentada en el sillón, llevaba un vestido azul en corte princesa, zapatos de tacón negro, su cabello iba agarrado en un chongo, un collar de diamantes y una cartera negra.

-Padre te pasas te tardaste solo 1hora más que yo es un nuevo record-Me dijo jugando, eso no me dio mucha risa.

-Jajaja mira como me rio-dije mientras fingía la risa.-te vez hermosa hoy Nena antes de ir a la fiesta de tu amiga tenemos que pasar a la casa de tus abuelos.-Le dije mirándola con amor.

-Ok pero pensándolo bien déjame marcarle a Ángela para decirle que no vamos a ir.-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ok princesa te espero en el auto nos vamos en el lamborghini.-le dije mientras agarraba las llaves del auto. Afuera fue donde le envié un mensaje a mi madre:

_En menos de 10 minuto, en tu casa._

No habría mucho problema, todos viven cerca de mi madre.

Después de 5 minutos mi nena volvió, yo ya estaba arriba del auto.

-Papá ya está todo en orden dijo que no importaba que no me preocupara-Me dijo mientras se subía

-Qué bueno, tu abuela me llamo y me dijo que va a hacer en la casa de tu mad…. tía Rosalie- Estúpido casi dices mamá, me regañe interiormente.

El trayecto duro más de 10minutos, pero fueron los 10 minutos más largos de la historia, y lo peor es que no tenía ni música en el carro. En cuanto llegamos mi madre nos dijo que no tardaban en llegar los demás, me fui a sentar con Bella, pero no había soltado su mano en todo el tiempo lo que complicaba que me concentrara. Después de 20 minutos llegaron los demás, mi madre no podía para de decir que todo lo que habíamos hecho era por su bien, que lo que le íbamos a decir era de suma importancia, mi padre decidió hablar.

-Hija antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto fue porque te queremos y si te lastimamos no era nuestra intención-Por dio papá, creo que la 20 primeras veces que lo dijo mamá quedaron claras.-Perdona si somos muy bruscos contigo pero lo que pasa es que ya no podemos seguir callando esto pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me concedía decirte esto ni a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y tu abuela solo a Edward y a Rosalie así que Rosalie puedes empezar a hablar.-dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Rosalie, que estaba más blanca que el hielo.

-Bella cariño mi niña tu una vez me preguntaste que como tu padre pudo embarazar a mi hermana Alexis ya que cuando tu ibas a nacer Edward tenía 14 años es que esa simple razón es porque Alexis no es tu verdadera madre si no yo.- Mi hermosa Bella a escuchar eso se quedó en shock, pero apenas se avecinaba la peor parte.

-Y yo no soy tu verdadero padre-Dije por fin confesándome de una vez por todas. Ella me volteo a ver muy sorprendida.

-¿Entonces quien es mi padre?-Pregunto y volteo a ver a Emmett que negó con la cabeza. -¿Madre quien es mi padre?.-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Rosalie esta vez, que estaba llorando.

-Tu padre se llama Royce King el abuso de mi cuando tenía 16años y dos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti yo quería tenerte pero mi madre dijo que solo arruinarías mi vida y yo tenía una hermana un año mayo que yo que estaba saliendo en ese entonces con Edward y pues ella me había contado que ella y Edward ya se habían acostado y mi madre tomo a decisión de que Alexis le dijera a Edward que está embarazada y pues a mí me mandaron a un internado y Alexis resulto que si estaba embarazada pero su bebé murió a las horas haber nacido y como era niña igual que tú a mamá se le fue fácil sobornar a una de las enfermeras para que te hiciera pasar por la bebita de Edward y Alexis y a mí me dijeron que mi bebé había muerto al nacer los únicos que conocían la verdad era Alexis, mi madre, la enfermera y Carlisle pero ellos juraron callar por mi madre pero el día de la muerte de Alexis ella no aguantaba más así que se lo dijo a Edward minutos antes de morir.-Termino de decir eso, y solo pude escuchar como empezaba a llorar más.

-No llores mami yo dentro de mí siempre supe que tú eras mi mamá y siempre te he querido como tal.-Dijo Bella ella siempre tan linda, pero si siempre considero a Rosalie su madre.

-Gracias hija-Le dijo y la abrazo, le susurro algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar Bueno creo que Isabella y Edward necesitan hablar es hora de que se vayan.-Dijo eso mientras todos abrazaban a Bella, lo que me faltaba hablar con ella.

30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE.

Ya aviamos llegado a la casa en un incómodo silencio. Estoy pensando que mejor hablemos mañana.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos mañana ya es muy tarde.-Dije mientras empezaba a caminar a las escaleras.

-¡Edward espera¡-exclamo mientras me volteaba lo que hizo que quedara enfrente de ella, me beso, me estaba besando así que le respondí el beso la cargue estilo novia y la llevo hacia mi cuarto donde la deposito en medio de la gran cama -Te amo- me dijo en el oído mientras besaba su cuello, pero pare brutalmente.

-¿Que dijiste?-dije mientras me paseaba en técnicamente en la habitación ¿ella me amaba, enserio?

-Lo que escuchaste te amo siempre te he amado pero aquí la cuestión es si tú me amas a mí-Me dijo, y pude ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, así que le conteste con todo mi corazón

-Más que mi propia vida-Termine de decir eso y la volví a besar, esta vez agarrando su trasero y ella en el acto enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura-No sabes cuánto he esperado esto –Le dije mientras la volvía a poner en el piso.

-Se cuánto he esperado yo así que me puedo hacer una idea-Me dijo, eso me éxito más, me quito la camisa y dijo -Hazme tuya-Me dijo mientras besaba mi pecho.

-Eso pensaba hacer con o sin tu permiso-Le dije mientras le bajaba el cierre del vestido y se lo quitaba, haciéndola quedar en ropa interio. Y admire su muy marcado abdomen -Por dios ya veo que si te sirven esas clases de Karate y horas en el gimnasio porque tienes el mejor abdomen que he visto en mi vida aunque esto-Mientras le besaba ese piercing en forma del conejo de playboy-No estaba aquí antes de tu cumpleaños hace tres meses exactamente.-Al terminar de decir eso volví a atacar sus hermosos labios-Me encanta esta ropa interior en tu cuerpo pero me gustara más verla regada, pero antes y el piercing.-Le dije mientras le quitaba uno de su zapatos y besaba su pequeño y hermoso pie-Regalo…de…Alice-Apenas pudo decir ya que estaba demasiado excitada

-Esa pixie tenía que poner el conejo de playboy –Le dije mientras empezaba a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde me dedique a lamer hasta llegar a sus bragas donde di un olida-hueles delicioso-Le hice a un lado las bragas, le metia un dedo en su vaina después lo saque y me lo metí a la boca - y también sabes delicioso.-Le saque por completo las bragas y empezó a meterle dos dedos, fui aumentando hasta que ya tenía mi mano entrando y saliendo de su vagina.

-Edward más rápido…oh no pares…más Edward más rápido…tus dedos…oh son largos-Es lo único que salía de su boca, así que supe que era momento de cambiar mis ddos por mi lengua-OH ED…ME…COORROO-Y así lo hiso se vino en mi boca-Ed por favor no aguatare más te necesito dentro de mí ya-Me grito y yo me pare.

-Bella princesa va dolerte al principio pero te prometo que disfrutaras después-Dije mientras me colocaba en su entrada, y fui entrando en ella, que bien se sentía, sabia que le iba a doler, ya que la primera vez duele.-Dios te sientes tan estrecha, empezare a moverme lento muy lento al principio.-Se sentía muy bien ella era muy estrecha, me empecé a mover muy lento al principio

-Ed…más rápido…más fuerte…solo hazlo-Así que le hice caso y empecé a moverme más rápido sabiendo que se acercaba al orgasmo, igual que yo.-Ed vente conmigo…lléname de tu semen…-Me susurro en el oído y me aprieto más.

-Oh nena te sientes genial cuando me aprietas.-Le dije para empezar a moverme vas rápido, cuando llegamos uno grito el nombre del otro, llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de salir de ella me estire y agarre la cajita donde descansaba el anillo que le perteneció a mi abuela-Isabela Rosalie Hale ¿me arias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?.-Le dije mientras le mostraba el anillo ella solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

5 años después

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que le contamos la verdad a Bella y gracias a ello ahorita tengo 4 hermosos hijo que tuve con mi bella que son:

Anthony Jared Zein Cullen Hale

Edward Alexander Demetri Cullen Hale

Diana Samantha Renessme Cullen Hale

Rosalie Isabella Danielle Cullen Hale

Hoy tengo a la familia que siempre quise tener, tengo al amor de mi vida junto a mí y no puedo pedir más ya que ella es todo lo que siempre quise, siempre la amare, porque no creo que haya existido nunca una pareja que se ame más de lo que yo amo a mi Bella, eso simplemente es imposible.

A y por cierto Tania se casó con Roxana y adoptaron a una niña.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Les gusto?

¿Quién se sorprendió al saber que Tania era lesbiana?

En fin

Si les gusto dejen un Review.


End file.
